


Secret Spices

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, kind of i tried ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: Liam tries a new recipe and Zayn, his best friend, is his lab rat. Things take an interesting turn after Zayn admits that he is sexually attracted to him. Ft. Liam bonding with Trisha while cooking  together, a nephew that is involved in a proposal and two little boys that are Liam's and Zayn's happily ever after.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Secret Spices

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dddarkbrain for the prompt. i loved writing this ♥
> 
> fic is not beta'd, english isn't my mother language.
> 
> enjoy :)

„Liam, when is dinner ready? I am starving.” Zayn, complains from the table behind the kitchen counter.

Liam stirs the pasta again, “You are unbearable when you are hungry, do you know that?” Liam grins. “Perfection takes time, Z.”

“You are making spaghetti with a tomato sauce, mate. If this was a date, I’d pretend that there was a family emergency, leave and then you would never hear from me again.”

Liam looks over his shoulder to lock eyes with Zayn, “If this was a date, I never would have tried out a new recipe.”

“Yeah, right. I am your lab rat, I forgot.” Zayn says with a grin.

“ _Hey_.” Liam frowns at his friend.

Zayn laughs, “Stop frowning and finally seduce me with your pasta, _Leeyum_.”

“Alright, alright.” Liam says and turns back towards his sauce. He tries it one more time and closes his eyes. Then he focuses on the flavours of the tomatoes, chili and basil on his tongue. “Perfect.” He hums.

“Hey,” Zayn warns, “That’s _my_ job to decide.”

Liam laughs and pours the pasta into the colander. Then he prepares both plates and drops one basil leaf on top. “Close your eyes.” Liam instructs.

“Liam.” Zayn sighs. “I have been waiting for _one hour_.”

“I told you that dinner will be ready by 7pm. You came early.” Liam defends himself.

“Thought I could help.” Zayn mumbles. “I’d prefer that as a date anyway. I enjoy cooking, too.”

“You have to learn letting others spoil you, Z. I am doing you a favour.”

Zayn closes his eyes, “Fine. My eyes are closed. Now give me the 5 stars meal.”

Liam giggles and places one plate in front of Zayn and the other one in front of his empty seat.

“Red or White?” Liam asks.

Zayn opens one eye to glare at his friend.

“I am just helping you to relax. You have been working all week.” Liam says.

“Just a water, Liam, please.”

“Fine,” Liam sighs, “Guess I can scratch drunkenly making out off the plan.” He jokes and fills two glasses with water.

Zayn snorts, “Just shut up, sit down and eat with me.”

“Alright.” Liam says and carries the glasses to the table. Then he sits down.

“Thank you.” Zayn says and starts eating.

Liam watches him curious to see his first reaction.

“That’s really good.” Zayn says after swallowing. “What’s in it?”

“Not telling you.” Liam shrugs and starts eating himself.

“It’s not the dish I’d do to get into my date’s pants but I think it’s a safe option for a relaxed evening in front of the TV, right?” Liam asks.

“I would get into my date’s pants regardless of what they cooked me.” Zayn says with a full mouth.

“I thought it’d be harder to impress you.” Liam shrugs.

Zayn looks at Liam, “I am not an easy lay.” 

Liam looks back at him and raises one eyebrow, “Never said you were.”

“Good.” Zayn says.

“Yeah.” Liam replies.

Half an hour later they both sit down on the couch.

“I am so stuffed.” Zayn sighs.

“Glad that I was able to fill your stomach after the drama you did half an hour ago.” Liam grins.

Zayn tries slapping him but he is too tired to lift himself up to reach Liam.

Liam snorts, “It’s really amusing watching you right now.”

“Alright, you can watch me taking a nap, then.” Zayn says and lifts his feet onto Liam’s lap.

Liam laughs, “You haven’t changed at all since the touring days.” He says and starts giving Zayn a gentle foot rub.

Zayn sighs satisfied.

Liam opens his mouth to say something but closes it again.

“You know, sometimes I think about, why date, when I got you. You cook for me. You give me foot rubs. You are always there for me when I need someone.”

“Yea. But wouldn’t you miss the sex?” Liam asks.

Zayn grins, “Are you saying you wouldn’t sleep with me?”

Liam locks eyes with him and blushes, “I don’t know. You are my best friend.”

Zayn grins at him, “I would accept a no because you don’t like men but a _I don’t know because I’m your best friend_?” A moment of silence falls between them where Zayn is waiting for Liam to speak, but he doesn’t. “I would.” Zayn says eventually.

Liam looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “You would have sex with yourself?”

Zayn laughs, “I already have sex with myself every time I masturbate.”

Liam narrows his eyes, “Can we please change the subject.”

Zayn snorts. “I meant you.” He says. “I would have sex with you.”

“Are you saying that you are sexually attracted to me?” Liam asks.

Zayn grins, “Yea. You are hot, Liam and you are my best friend.”

“Niall is your best friend, too. Are you also sexually attracted to him?”

Zayn looks at the ceiling for a moment, to probably imagine having sex with Niall, then he pulls a disgusted face. “No, I am not.”

Liam laughs, “Niall is cute.”

“Yea.” Zayn agrees. “He is cute. But also like my little brother.”

“What’s different with me, then?” Liam asks.

Zayn watches Liam. His eyes scan him from up and down, “I don’t know. You just are.”

“How long?” Liam asks then.

“How long what?” Zayn asks back.

“How long have you been sexually attracted to me?”

Zayn puckers his lips, “Since I know you.”

Liam gapes at him. “I didn’t know that you are also attracted to men.”

Zayn shrugs, “I have known I am bi since I was 12.”

“I always thought I was straight.” Liam says. “Then I met Louis and Harry and I started to question it.”

“You mean like, because of their relationship or because of _them_.”

“Because of their relationship.” Liam says. “Back then everyone talked about gay people as if they were something bad and I didn’t want to be bad. But they made it look so natural.”

Zayn smiles at his friend, “It is.”

Liam sighs and looks away, “I am still unsure if it’s something I could accept myself doing.”

“You mean kissing a guy?” Zayn asks.

Liam nods.

Zayn bites his lip and sits up. “Would you trust me to help you figure it out?”

Liam looks over at Zayn who is now sitting next to him on the couch.

Zayn scoots closer to Liam until their legs are pressed together.

“I thought you wanted to take a nap?” Liam says.

“Changed my mind.” Zayn replies and carefully lays his finger underneath Liam’s chin. “Would you be ok with me kissing you?” Zayn asks.

Liam feels the breath from the words on his lips.

“I’m scared.” Liam admits.

“Scared of what?” Zayn asks quietly and moves his fingers from Liam’s chin to his cheek.

“Scared of what I’ll feel and of what will happen if we don’t stop.” Liam says. “I never kissed a guy.”

“Neither have I.” Zayn admits. “You can always break it off.”

“Ok.” Liam agrees then.

“Ok.” Zayn echoes and leans in. Their noses brush.

Liam closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Zayn’s.

Liam hums into the kiss. The kiss is careful and hesitant at first. But then without warning Zayn shoves his tongue into Liam’s mouth and slips his hand underneath Liam’s shirt.

Liam moans at the touch and cups Zayn’s face with both of his hands to give them something to do.

Zayn moves to sit down on Liam’s lap without breaking the kiss. Liam isn’t sure who grinds on who first but the feeling makes both moan and eventually they break their kiss to breathe.

Their noses still touch while they stare into each other’s eyes.

Zayn’s lips form an “O” as if he wanted to ask “Ok?”

Liam cuts him off though, before Zayn can speak. He slings his arms around Zayn’s neck to pull him in again for another kiss. This time it’s definitely Zayn grinding into Liam, making him moan.

Liam’s hand wanders underneath Zayn’s shirt. He feels his muscle clench at the touch and grins against Zayn’s lips. Zayn continues kissing him until Liam’s hand moves further up his body.

“Liam, what-? “ Zayn asks against Liam’s lips. His question is cut short though by a forward grind and a mix between a moan and exhale.

Liam found his nipple.

“I remember that you have sensitive nipples.” Liam says and softly pinches Zayn’s nipple again before rolling it around between his thumb and pointer finger.

“Never expected that you’d be such a tease.” Zayn says against Liam’s skin as kisses down his neck. “I like it.” He replies.

Liam feels Zayn’s dick twitch against his own. His dick responds by a twitch itself. “Is it ok if I pull your shirt up?” Zayn asks.

“Yea.” Liam replies and allows Zayn to take it off.

“Now you.” Liam says and watches Zayn taking his shirt off.

For a moment they just look at the other. Liam can feel himself getting harder in his pants and wonders how this will play out. Hopefully with an orgasm because he can’t remember if he ever was this turned on before.

The distance between them disappears again and they kiss again while Zayn’s hand wanders to Liam’s crotch. “Ok?” Zayn asks between their kisses.

“Please.” Liam says as he feels Zayn’s hard-on on his thigh.

Zayn blindly fumbles with Liam’s pants until he finally shoves his hand into Liam’s pants and wraps his hand around Liam’s leaking dick.

Liam sees stars and closes his eyes.

“Wait, Lube is-“ Liam starts and points towards a drawer in the sofa table.

Zayn turns around to pull it out and loads some into his hand, then he wraps his hand around Liam’s dick again. Liam can smell Zayn’s deodorant and he can feel Zayn’s dick twitching against himself. He sighs loudly and mixes moans into every exhale as Zayn twists his hand on his dick. Liam loses the feeling of time. All he can focus on is Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. He feels the familiar feeling in his belly and leans his head against Zayn’s shoulder. “Zayn.” He whispers. “’m coming.” He whispers and grinds his hips into Zayn’s hand. Liam feels Zayn’s grip on his dick tighten a little and then Liam bites into Zayn’s neck to stifle his moan as he comes.

Zayn strokes Liam through his orgasm, getting slower and slower with each stroke of his hand.

“Ok.” Liam says, breathing hard while he is coming down from his high. “Good. That was good.” He says.

Zayn replies by leaning forward and slotting their lips together again in a wet kiss. “Now you.” Liam says.

“You don’t have to.” Zayn says between their kisses.

“Want to.” Liam says. “Lay down on the couch.” Liam says and pulls away from kissing him. They lock eyes for the first time since Zayn touched his dick.

Zayn doesn’t speak and doesn’t move. It’s Liam who pushes him where he wants him to be. As Zayn is finally fully laid down on the sofa Liam towers over him and kisses him a few times before palming him through his pants. Zayn exhales sharply against Liam’s lips.

Liam grins at him and starts kissing down his neck and upper body. He looks up when he reached Zayn’s happy trail. Their eyes lock.

Liam licks over his lips and opens Zayn’s pants, then he pulls them down with his boxers to Zayn’s ankles. Zayn lifts his feet so Liam can throw the pants away, neither of them look where they land.

Liam’s eyes skip from Zayn’s eyes to his hard-on and moves closer with his mouth.

“Liam.” Zayn says as he realizes what Liam wants to do. “You don’t-“ Zayn starts but is cut off by his own moan as Liam licks up his shaft. Then his lips close over the tip of Zayn’s dick.

Liam doesn’t suck long on Zayn’s dick because his jaw starts hurting and he has no idea what he is doing. He reaches for the lube to load some into his hand. He kisses up a trail to Zayn’s lips and kisses him with is tongue while he takes Zayn’s dick into his hand and starts stroking him. Zayn moans into Liam’s mouth. After a few more kisses he leaves a trail of kisses down Zayn’s neck again and starts sucking on Zayn’s nipple.

Zayn moans satisfied and roams his hands up and down Liam’s upper body to ground himself. “You are full of surprises.” Zayn says.

Liam giggles at that and starts to quicken the pace of his hand movement on Zayn’s dick. He feels Zayn’s body clench and then Zayn moans something that sounds like coming and then he feels Zayn’s warm cum on his hand.

Liam looks up into Zayn’s eyes and for a moment they just stare at each other. “You think it’s fair that you still have your pants on?” Zayn asks.

Liam cracks a smile, “You didn’t pull them off.”

“Take them off.” Zayn says and eyes Liam up and down.

Liam wants to say that he can’t go for another round but Zayn’s eyes wander up and down his upper body and Liam would do anything for Zayn right now. It seems like they are in a bubble and Liam doesn’t want it to burst. He hesitates for a second but then he pulls his pants down. The fly was still undone from Zayn’s hand-job earlier. “Now come here. Want to cuddle.” Zayn says.”

Liam climbs over Zayn, wanting to lay down between Zayn and the backrest of the couch, but Zayn slings his legs around Liam’s hips and pulls him down into another kiss. It’s a soft kiss. Their breathing slows down from the rush of sex. 

Liam finally breaks the kiss after getting breathless. He keeps one leg between Zayn’s and presses his body into Zayn’s side.

If management finds out about this, they’d kill them.

Liam yawns and nuzzles into Zayn’s side and closes his eyes. A few moments later he falls into a dreamless dream.

#

Liam wakes up to fingers drawing invisible patterns on his shoulder. A smile forms on his lips as he opens his eyes. The sun is shining outside. “Morning.” Zayn greets him.

“Morning.” Liam greets back.

“I am so glad you finally woke up. I have to pee.”

“Oh,” Liam says and sits up to free Zayn. “Why didn’t you just go?” he asks.

“Didn’t want to wake you.” Zayn explains and stands up. He quickly waddles, naked, out of the living room.

Liam watches after him, his eyes are focused on his bum. He bites his lip.

Liam stands up too and uses the bathroom that is connected to his bedroom. When he comes back into the living room, he pulls his boxers on and moves into the kitchen. He prepares a coffee for both of them.

A few minutes later Zayn joins him in the kitchen. He is also wearing his boxers from the day before. Zayn immediately walks towards Liam and hugs him from behind. “I was hoping you’d make me coffee.”

Liam laughs, “Is that the only reason why I get a good morning hug?”

“Maybe.” Zayn teases and lets Liam go again. He steps away as Liam carries both mugs to the table.

Zayn itches the back of his neck and opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t speak. He watches Liam sitting down and taking a careful sip form his coffee. “I think this is the first time it’s been awkward between us.” Zayn speaks finally and sits down at the table as well.

Liam looks up from his coffee and locks eyes with Zayn, “What did you expect? We had sex yesterday.”

Zayn eyes him, trying to figure out what he is thinking based on his facial expression. He fails, though.

“I want you to know, that I never expected to have sex with you. I didn’t try to get into your pants because of my sexual attraction to you.” Zayn rambles. “The kiss was just a best-friend-move to help you get rid of your internalized homophobia.”

Liam cracks a smile, “I know that.” A moment of silence falls between them, “I guess the sexual attraction is mutual.”

Zayn softly giggles, “I figured.” He says and takes a sip of his coffee.

“I guess you wouldn’t have to miss sex after all if you stopped dating and just took me.” Liam says. It was supposed to be a joke until he realized what he just said. He freezes and looks up towards Zayn.

Zayn stares at him for a moment, “I am so dumb.” He blurs out.

Liam asks him a question with his eyes.

“All this time I had a crush on you and didn’t realize.” Zayn thinks out loud.

Liam looks into his mug and then back up to Zayn. Then he stands up, takes his mug and pours it into the sink. He needs something stronger than coffee now. He opens the cabinet with the wine he uses for cooking.

“Liam.” Zayn says.

Liam’s heart skips a beat when Zayn lays both of his hands onto his shoulders to stop him from reaching for a bottle.

Liam lowers his hand again and turns around to step away from Zayn but Zayn doesn’t move from his spot. “Say something.” Zayn begs.

“We can’t, Zayn.” Liam whispers, looking into Zayn’s eyes.

“Why?” Zayn asks.

Liam drops his eyes to the floor, “Management is going to kill us. Two same sex couples in the same band, Zayn. I don’t want to go through the same shit Louis and Harry are going through.” He says.

“Forget about management. What do _you_ want?” Zayn asks and cups Liam’s face in both of his hands to make him look up.

Liam sighs, “We have such a great friendship, Zayn. I don’t wan to mess it up.”

“We keep the friendship, of course. We just add some extras to it,” he says with a smirk, “And change best friend to boyfriend.” He says.

Liam licks over his lips and looks back down.

“Come on,” Zayn says and lifts Liam’s face up again, “You really want to say no,” he says and presses a careful kiss to Liam’s lips, “to this?” he asks again and presses another kiss to Liam’s lips.

Liam hums and kisses Zayn back. He lifts his hands and lays them on Zayn’s back to feel his muscle twitch in his back.

“If this ruins our friendship, I am going to kill you.” Liam warns.

#

Two weeks later.

#

“Are you really nervous to meet my parents?” Zayn teases as he parks the car in front of his parent’s house.

“Yea.” Liam admits.

“You have met them like a million times.”

Liam glares at him. “Yea, as your best friend. Not as your boyfriend. That’s different.”

“They were so excited when I told them that we are dating.” Zayn smiles at him.

Liam tucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “Alright.” He says then and opens the car door. Zayn follows him and takes Liam’s hand halfway to the door.

“Ready?” Zayn asks.

“Ready.” Liam says.

Zayn unlocks the door with his spare key and leads the way inside.

Liam has been here countless of times but it feels different now. The hugs he is getting from Zayn’s parents also feel different. As Yaser pulls away, he pads Liam’s back twice, it’s something he has never done before.

Liam and Zayn sit down next to each other on the sofa. Zayn is telling a story from his recent writing meeting and lays his arm around Liam like it’s second nature.

Liam zones in and out of the conversation. Suddenly aware of the way he is sitting and breathing and blinking. Yaser asks him a few questions about his LP shows he is currently working on and Liam asks him about his training program and asks for a few tips for his daily routine.

“Alright, I’m going to start on dinner.” Trisha announces and stands up from the L part of the sofa.

“Can I help?” Liam blurs out. “I am currently really interested in learning to cook.”

“Oh,” Trisha beams at him, “Of course.”

Liam is being pulled into a quick kiss by Zayn before he follows Trisha out of the room.

“What are we cooking?” Liam asks.

“We are making Zayn’s favourite dish, Spaghetti Bolognese.” Trisha says.

“Sounds great.” Liam says and watches Trisha pull out some garlic from the fridge.

“You want to cut the garlic?” she asks.

“Yea.” Liam agrees and steps behind the kitchen counter. Trisha is handing him a knife and a cutting board before turning around to get a pan for the sauce and a pot for the noodles.

“Can I ask you something related to your and Zayn’s relationship?” Trisha asks. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” she adds.

“Sure, go ahead.” Liam says and tucks his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes are focused on cutting the garlic.

“How long have you and Zayn been together?” she asks.

Liam looks towards her. She doesn’t look at him though. Her eyes are focused on pouring the water into the pot.

“Yesterday it was two weeks, why?”

Trisha shrugs and turns the faucet off. She carries the pot over to the stove. “Your mum and I have been guessing for the past half year if you two were dating or not.” She grins.

Liam bites his lip and giggles. “No, we-,“ Liam stops himself, “I think we crossed the friendship line a while ago but we didn’t realize because our relationship developed so naturally.”

“I see.” Trisha smiles and pulls a package of meat out of the fridge.

“I would give you some advice about how to handle Zayn, but I feel like you know him better than me these days.” She winks and pours some oil into the pan.

“Nah.” Liam says. “We are still at the beginning of-“ Liam stops himself, “It’s like I am getting to know a whole new side of Zayn, now. It’s a bit scary.”

“I bet. Moving a friendship to a relationship is a big step. But I am optimistic that you both will figure it out.”

“I hope so.” Liam says.

Trisha gives him a warm smile, “Zayn told me about your tomato sauce. He is was pretty smitten by it.”

Liam softly giggles, “It wasn’t even a big deal. I didn’t try to do anything big but try out a new recipe. I never expected any of this.”

“The way to Zayn’s heart is through food, Liam.”

Liam laughs, “I figured.”

“Is that why you are trying to learn how to cook?”

“Maybe a little.” Liam admits and watches Trisha pour the meat and garlic into the pan. “I like to spoil him and I know that he loves nothing more than a good self-cooked meal.”

“He does.” Trisha agrees and stirs the sizzling meat and garlic in the pan with a wooden spoon. Then she adds some salt and pepper. “He always loved your food, you know. Even before you started dating.”

Liam nods and watches Trisha move with a bowl of tomatoes towards the sink. “Can you please lower the heat of the pan?” She asks and starts washing the tomatoes under cold water.

Liam does as told and stirs the meat a few times before turning back to Trisha. “Zayn keeps telling me about secret spices you put into the Bolognese.” Liam starts and grins.

Trisha laughs, “Oh yeah,” she says. “As a family member, you I will forward you all of the recipes if you want to.”

“Yes, please.” He beams.

“But,” She says, “Don’t tell Zayn.” She smirks.

“Why?” Liam grins.

“It’s fun teasing him.” She laughs with a shrug.

Liam laughs too and watches her add the tomatoes into the pan.

The noodle water starts to bubble and Trisha adds some salt and then the pasta.

“Me as the mum and you as his partner, we need to have some family secrets.” She winks.

Liam laughs again, “I’m starting to feel like one of those soon-to-be-wives in movies where I get inaugurated into the family secrets.”

“You are.” Trisha giggles.

Zayn enters the kitchen with his father “What you guys doing? Bonding?”

“Yea,” Liam agrees with a grin. Zayn takes a curious look at the spices on the counter his mum had gotten out, then he focuses back on Liam and presses him a kiss to his lips. “You are gonna share the recipe with me, right?” he asks and kisses Liam again.

Liam giggles against Zayn’s lips. “Maybe.”

Trisha laughs as she adds different spices into the sauce.

“Come on, Zayn.” Yaser says, “Let your mum and Liam finish dinner.” He says amused.

“One moment.” Zayn says and steps towards the spices on the counter.

“Zayn,” Trisha says and shoos Zayn out of the kitchen.

“Rude.” Zayn pouts but leaves.

Trisha and Liam laugh together.

“You want to try?” Trisha asks.

Liam nods eagerly and accepts the spoon Trisha hands him. Then he drowns the spoon in the sauce and shoves it into his mouth. “ _Mhmm_.” He hums satisfied. “That’s really good.” Liam says.

Trisha beams at him, “Alright, now the secret ingredient.” She says and pulls a glass bottle out of the cabinet. A heart is drawn on the sticker label instead of the name.

Trisha leans in and whispers into Liam’s ear.

Liam smiles and watches Trisha add three fingertips into the sauce. She lets the sauce bubble for another minute and then pours the spaghetti into the colander.

“Now try again.” Trisha tells Liam. Liam does and closes his eyes to focus on the spices on his tongue. “Perfect.” He says.

Five minutes later everyone is sitting at the table with a full plate. Liam eats quietly, listening to the conversation between Trisha and Yaser. Suddenly a hand appears on his leg, moving further up.

Liam nearly drops his fork and eyes Zayn warily.

Zayn moves in closer to whisper to him, “Tell me, Liam. What’s the secret ingredient?” Zayn asks

Liam bites a smirk away and leans in too, eyes skipping to Trisha who watches them with a fond smile. Then he looks back towards Zayn. “Love, Z.”

“Love?” Zayn leans away and crosses his hands over his chest. “Fine. Then don’t tell me.” he says, making everyone laugh. “Good luck with finding that, because you are not getting any from me.”

Liam leans forward and presses a kiss to Zayn’s cheekbone.

Zayn eyes him with a warning and a promise he doesn’t say out loud. He pulls his phone out of his pants instead and types on the screen.

Liam’s phone buzzes, but he ignores it

Later, when they are in the car again on their way home, Liam reads it. It’s a message from Zayn: “I’ll find a way to make you talk.”

Liam laughs next to Zayn as Zayn pulls away from the pavement.

#

“Uncle _Leeeeeeeyum_!”

Liam hears his nephew before he sees him. “Uncle Zed is chasing me with the marker.” He shrieks happily and slips between his legs.

“Careful, Jonah, the stove is hot.” He warns fondly and moves them away from the bubbling sauce. 

Zayn comes into the kitchen with a marker in his hand and a black circle on his cheek with one dot in it.

Liam snorts.

“Look what he did to me.” Zayn pouts and points towards his cheek.

“You were the one who fell asleep while he was drawing.” Liam grins. “Come here.” Liam says and motions for Zayn to come closer.

Zayn does.

Liam takes the marker out of Zayn’s grip and finishes the almost face on his cheek. “Now it’s smiling.” He says.

Jonah laughs into his arm.

“And now you.” Liam says to Jonah and picks him up. He is holding him tightly in his arms so he can’t escape.

The boy starts screaming with joy as Zayn starts drawing a butterfly on his cheek.

“And now Uncle _Leeyum_.” Jonah says and points towards Liam’s cheek.

“Here.” Zayn says and gives him the marker.

Jonah pokes his tongue out between his lips and draws something on Liam’s cheek. Liam has no idea what it is. “Done.” he beams and looks towards Zayn.

“Well done, Jonah.” Zayn says and kisses his forehead. Liam lets his nephew down again and watches him run out of the kitchen.

Zayn gently grips Liam’s arm to keep him close and starts messing with the drawing on his cheek. When Zayn is done, he pulls Liam into a kiss. “I love you.” he whispers.

“I love you, too.” Liam replies with a smile. “You can set the table, dinner is ready.” He says.

“Will do.” Zayn says and presses another peck to Liam’s lips before setting the table.

After dinner, while Jonah is watching his evening show, Liam excuses himself to the bathroom. He doesn’t notice that Zayn is following him.

After he flushes, the door opens and Liam looks over, “Hey,” he says. “I’ll be down in a sec.” he says softly.

Zayn doesn’t reply, though. He just leans in the door frame and watches Liam.

Liam furrows his eyebrows but doesn’t question it. He steps in front of the sink and turns the tap on. Then he looks up into the mirror.

He turns his cheek to see what Jonah drew.

A heart.

And written in that heart is in Zayn’s hand writing, “Marry me?”

Liam turns his head towards Zayn who is nervously watching him. Liam opens his mouth and closes it again. He watches Zayn walking over. Once their feet touch on the floor, Zayn raises his hands to cup Liam’s face into his hands. “Marry me.” Zayn says. “Please.” He adds. His eyes skip back and forth between Liam’s.

Liam’s eyes start to water and then a smile appears on his lips, “Ok, I mean yes, I mean of course.” Liam blurs out and kisses him.

#

7 Years later

#

“Daddy, I wanna help cooking for Baba.”

Liam turns around, “Of course Sami.” He says and lifts his son up and sits him down on the kitchen counter.

“What are Baba and Kaan doing?” he asks.

“They are colouring.” He replies.

“Alright.” Liam says. “You want to stir the salad dressing?” he asks.

“Yes!” Sami cheers and takes his favourite mini wooden spoon off the counter.

“Today is a special day Sami.” Liam says and drops a few spoons of yogurt into the bowl next to Sami.

“What’s so special?” Sami asks and starts stirring the yogurt in the bowl.

Liam fondly smiles at him. “Today, 7 years ago, your Baba asked me to marry him.” He says.

“7 years ago?” Sami asks and pauses his stirring as Liam adds vinegar, salt and pepper.

“Yea.” Liam replies. “That was before you and Kaan were born.”

Sami starts stirring again. “You and Baba were best friends before, right?” he asks.

“That’s right.” Liam agrees and adds some more spices to the dressing.

“How did you go from best friends to husbands?” Sami asks curious.

Liam cracks a smile, “We talked about it. Baba said he wanted us to try being more than friends. And I wanted that, too.” Liam explains.

Sami hums as a reply, “Can I taste the dressing now?” he asks, changing the subject to something more interesting.

Liam nods, “Yes.” He says with a smile.

Sami licks hungrily over his lips and dips the whole wooden spoon into the bowl and fills it as much as possible with the yogurt dressing.

Liam laughs and kisses his son’s forehead as he shoves the whole spoon into his mouth. “Is it good?” Liam asks.

Sami nods. “Yes, Daddy.” He says with yogurt around his mouth.

“Alright,” Liam agrees with a smile and lifts Sami off the counter. “Tell Baba and Kaan to help you set the table.”

“Ok.” Sami agrees and runs out of the kitchen.

Liam moves back towards the pasta sauce on the stove and tries it one last time. He reaches for the bottle of spices he got from Trisha and adds three fingertips into the pot.

“Dinner ready?” Zayn asks and hugs Liam from behind.

“Yes.”

“It smells really good.” Zayn says and presses a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “Happy 7 years anniversary.”

“Happy 7 years anniversary.” Liam repeats.

“I’ll thank you later.” Zayn promises.

Liam smiles at him, “I look forward to it.” Liam replies.

Eventually they pull away from each other, as Sami and Kaan chase each other into the kitchen.

“Alright, boys.” Zayn says and claps into his hands to get the attention from the boys. “Sami forks. Kaan knifes.” He says.

The boys calm down and move towards the silverware drawer and pull out what they were told and move towards the table in the room. 

Liam loads the plates with food and gives two plastic plates Zayn to carry to the boys. As he loads two china plates for himself and Zayn with pasta, he listens to the hushed conversation behind him.

“The first one who is done eating, is choosing the goodnight story.” Zayn whispers.

Kaan and Sami quietly agree.

Liam can’t stop that smile spreading on his lips.

#

The end

#


End file.
